freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Health Center
The 'University Health Center '''is the facility for UGA students, who pay the university health fee, where they can go for anything medical. It is the doctor's office/pharmacy on campus. Services include but not only pertain to annual physicals, flu shots, dental exams, urgent care, and massage therapy ("Medical Services"). The University Parent Connection states,"the University Health Center (UHC) is recognized as one of the top college health facilities in the nation, earning the highest recognition, Accreditation with Commendation, from the Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations" (University Parent Connection).The University of Georgia requires all full-time students to pay the University Health Fee which includes routine medical visits and discounted services. Every student is assigned to a PCP (Primary Care Provider) in his or her assigned clinic. There are four clinics, Red, Green, Gold, and Blue. A student will always book appointment with his or her assigned clinic. All appointments are made through the Health Center's online service, OpenCommunicator ("Medical Services"). Overall, the Health Center is an essential resource to be used by freshman to stay healthy during their first year. Services Dental Clinic The Dental Clinic offers a wide range of dental services from emergency to cosmetic dentistry. Some services include x-rays, routine cleanings, extractions and root canals. These services are provided for UGA students and faculty and their spouses. The services provided are not paid for in the Health Fee and are paid per visit ("Dental Clinic"). It is on the third floor of the Health Center. Massage Therapy Massage Therapy is a technique used to soothe alleviate stress and muscle strains and is given in the Health Center. Massages are available by appointment to all UGA students. Although this is not covered in the Health Fee, students who pay the fee do get discounted rates. Massages can be purchased one by one or in packages. It has been found that massage alleviates stress, relaxes muscles, and improve blood flow ("Therapeutic Massage"). This service is provided in the Physical Therapy Department on the first floor. Medical Clinics The Medical Clinics, Red, Green, Blue, Gold, are for the traditional "sick" problems such as illness or injury. The Medical Clinics also offer flu shots priced at $15 for students and $25 for non-students. Each student is assigned to a clinic and a Primary Care Provider where the always make appointments with on OpenCommunicator. This service is included in the Health Fee and only other fees would include additional testing and prescriptions. All appointments are made through OpenCommunicator ("Medical Services"). Vision Clinic The Vision Clinic provides services such as routine eye exams, eyeglass fittings, contacts and Lasik evaluations. There are a wide variety of eyeglass frames and lenses available. These services are not included in the Health Fee, are paid by visit, and is open to UGA students, faculty and their spouses. Patients with contagious eye diseases should go to their medical clinic. All appointments are made online. The vision clinic is on the first floor of Health Center ("Vision Clinic"). Women's Clinic The Women's Clinic's services include women's exams, pap smears, STD testing, and contraception counseling. These services are included in the Health Fee and is open to all UGA female students. In STD testing, a student, if they are over 18, may choose to make testing confidential by paying for tests themselves and not submitting to parent's insurance. Appointments are made through the OpenCommunicator. This clinic also offers the HPV vaccine ("Women's Clinic"). Urgent Care This service is for emergency conditions such as sudden illness or injury. However, for life-threatening emergencies, call 911. There are extended hours for urgent care, however there is additional charge for night hours. This service is included in the Health Fee and open to all UGA students. Appointments are walk-ins in the specified medical clinic ("Urgent Care"). Psychiatric Counseling Counseling services include couples, group and individual counseling. All counseling is completely confidential and no records will be shared. All appointments are made online and open to all UGA students. There are no fees for the initial appointment, but following appointments are available at a discounted rate for students who pay the health fee. This clinic is located on the second floor ("Counseling and Psychatric Services (CAPS)"). OpenCommunicator OpenCommunicator is the online system to make appointments at the Health Center. Almost all divisions of Health Center use OpenCommunicator and there are usually a wide range of appointment times available at time. When a making a first appointment, a student must complete the health history form in order to get into the system. OpenCommunicator also tracks charges to student at the Health Center and this where the student can pay for all of his or her medical expenses ("Medical Services"). Pharmacy The Pharmacy provides a plethora of OTC medications. These medications are discounted at the pharmacy for students, making it a better deal to buy all medications here. All medications prescribed by Health Center can be purchased at the pharmacy. Furthermore, the pharmacy can fill prescription 24/7 online or by phone. Additionally, buying medication at the pharmacy couldn't be easier. When a student purchases an OTC or fills a out a prescription, the pharmacy scans his or her UGAID, then the student can pay at the cashier desk or online later through OpenCommunicator ("Pharmacy"). Location The address of the Health Center is 55 Carlton Street Athens, GA 30602, which is at the intersection of East Campus Road and College Station Road. Through the UGA bus system, Ag Hill, East-West, Orbit, and East Campus Express all stop at the Health Center. In terms of getting from the freshman dorms, all Ag Hill and East-West buses going in southward direction will go there. It's the next stop after Joe Frank Harris Commons. Works Cited "University of Georgia University Health Center Expansion. project photo." Photograph. ''PerryCrab. Web. 8 Nov 2011. <http://www.perrycrabb.com/projects/university-of-georgia/>. "Counseling and Psychiatric Services (CAPS)." The University Health Center. The University Health Center, 21 Oct 2011. Web. 26 Oct 2011. <http://www.uhs.uga.edu/caps/index.html> "Dental Clinic." The University Health Center. The University Health Center, 21 Oct 2011. Web. 26 Oct 2011. <http://www.uhs.uga.edu/services/dental_clinic.html>. "Medical Services." The University Health Center. The University Health Center, 21 Oct 2011. Web. 26 Oct 2011. <http://www.uhs.uga.edu/services/index.html>. "Pharmacy." The University Health Center. The University Health Center, 21 Oct 2011. Web. 26 Oct 2011. <http://www.uhs.uga.edu/services/pharmacy.html>. "Therapeutic Massage." The University Health Center. The University Health Center, 21 Oct 2011. Web. 26 Oct 2011. <http://www.uhs.uga.edu/services/massage.html>. "University Health Center." University Parent Connection. N.p., 17 May 2011. Web. 8 Nov 2011. . "Vision Clinic." The University Health Center. The University Health Center, 21 Oct 2011. Web. 26 Oct 2011. <http://www.uhs.uga.edu/services/vision_clinic.html>. "Women’s Clinic." The University Health Center. The University Health Center, 21 Oct 2011. Web. 26 Oct 2011. <http://www.uhs.uga.edu/services/womens_clinic.html>. Category:Health